ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Who is the Green Ninja? (Original)
Who is the Green Ninja is the third book of five books written by User:G Frost-Ogaji back in 2011. This book was rewritten into a full length episode of Legends of Ogaji in 2020. It can be seen here. Most grammatical and spelling errors are left in. This was written by a 3rd grader in 2011. It is book #3 of a series written back then. Synopsis The Snake King is back, and thers a robot who wants to awaken him. This robot is Zane 3,000 Zane ZX's cousin. The Team soon finds out Zanes uncle created 6 to 5 of the Zane robots Zane 3,000, 4,000, 5,000, 6,000, 7,000 and Zane 8,000 want to collect the four Serpent Blades to awaken The Great Devour!! Book #3 Chapter 1: Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu One day Milo Rivers and Nicholas Rogers were walking down the street, when a bus drove by with Zane as the driver. "Hellow old friends I'm here to bring you to Nayru's Oceane!" Said Zane, "Oh! I forgot to give you these..." Zane says giving Milo and Nicholas a Golden Weapon. "Milo you have the Sword of Fire, Nicholas you have the Knunchucks of Lightning, and I have the Shiragins of Ice!" Zane exclaimed. "Cool!" said Nicholas. "Let's go to Nayru's Oceone!" Milo said. "Remember the Snake King, Nicholas? Well he's inside Milo's ship!" Zane said. "My ship!" Milo yelled. Chapter 2: The Great Devourer When they get ther Milo starts yelling at a tree that looks like a snake. "Why.! What kind of snake hides inside my...." Milo didn't get to finish becouse Nicholas said... "M! (Nicholas calles Milo M sometimes.) that's not him!" Nick said. "That's him!" Zane said pointing to a big robotic snake stack stuck inside Mio's ship. "That's one big snake"! Nicholas said. "get ME OUT OF HERE!!" said the Snake King. "Your not going any...." Milo didn't finish becouse a robot thing apeared. Chapter 3: Zane 3,000 "What the heck is that!" Milo said pulling out his sword. "I am Zane 3000 a stronger more itelegent version of Zane-ZX." said the robot. "What! My father only made one robot and it was me Zane ZX!" Zane said. "Oh but you'r uncle Romin made me. You see he copied you'r father and made five of me my Job is to collect the Serpent Blades to give the Snake King the powers of all the sepentine! I already have the Venamari Serpent Blade. The Great Devorer now has the Venamari Venom in his posesion!" Zane 3000 exlaimed. "So how does he get the venom?" Zane asked. "The Serpent Blades poses the powers of the sepentine. The next one is the Fangpyre I will contact Fangtom and tell him to bring his staff becous the Fangoyre Blade is now the Flame Blade. With the Fangpyre it will be the Fangpyre Serpent Blade!" Zane 3000 continued. Chapter 4: Fight "Well since we know all the details we need to kill you becouse the Snake King will not come back!" Nicholas said. Milo started speaking and said "I don't remember fighting the Snake King before so mayby I should just go with Zane and see if enybody robbed us whil we wher in Amarica!" "Come on!" Zane said, and Milo and Zane went to Nayru's Lake to look. Meanwhile Nicholas fights the robot. "Wow! Yoru'r strong I don't know if I can keep up!" Nicholas said grabing the robots arm. "Die human!" It said. Then Milo comes back and knocks of Zane 3000's head. "Pop! Beeb! Loollololo" Zane 3000's said. Chapter 5: Vroom! Vroom! Aall of a sudden a hue huge snake truck came out of nowher and out of the cock pit sat a 2 headed red snake. He jumed out and pulled a bigger 2headed snake out. "Thank you-FangDam." one of the snakes said in a Transilvanian acsent." "You'r welcom Fang Tom. I will give you the staff so you can create the Fangpyre Fang Blade," said the other. "Si you made it!" the Snake King said. "Um wgi are you?" Milo asked. "I am-Fang Dam." said the first snake. "I am Fang Tom!" said the second. "Wher is- the FireBlade?" Fang Tom asked. "Right here!" Zane 3,000 said giveing Fangtom the blade. Swirl! Shing! The Fire Blades bottom had the Fangpyre syble on it. "Now our work here is done. We will leave now." Fang Dam said. Chapter 6: 4,000 What? After FanTom and FangDam left a new robot comes and says. "I am Zane 4,000!" "4,000! Seriasly! How manu of you Zane guys are ther! Besides you Zane." Milo said. "Go away or else!" said a voice. "Hu! Jr.!" Nicholas yelled looking up. "Jr. Haganie at you'r seface service!" Jr. said. "How old is he?" Milo asked. "8 and Jr. how did you get here!" Nickolas said. "Well I walked duh! And I also want to help you fight this guy I'm not a bad guy any more!" Jr. said. "OK than get you butts over here becouse I'm kind of alone fighting this guy. Ow! Wath the elbow!" Milo said, helping Zane fight Zane 4,000. "All right I'm on you'r team!" Jr. said. Chapter 7: Rescue Mission! Zane 4,000 gives up and kidnappes Jr. "I will give you bake the boy only if you give me the Water Blade!" Zane 4,000 said. "No! Jr. I'll get him back!" Zane said so he goes to follow Zane 4,000. "Jr. I'll save you you!" Zane said. Zane 4,000 boreds boards a moving ship! "Oh! No!" Zane says jumping abord. Chapter 8: Again? When Zane starts to fight the robot he lost balance and kicked Zane 4,000 and knocked him of the boat. Then a door opend on the shup. It was anather robot? "I am Zane 5,000." It said. "Agin? How many more are ther of you?" Zane ZX asked. "2 + 3 = 5." Zane 5,000 said. "So how many!" Zane asked again. "2 point 0 Zanes. Creator Pablo McNwton." Zane 5,000 said. "Ok now die." Zane ZX says fighting Zane 5,000 and Zane ZX wins and frees Jr.. and Zane 5,000 runs away. Chapter 9: Hypnobrai When Zane comes back with Jr. Milo and Nicholas are fighting a blue snake. "Why? Why did you just do that?" Milo asked the snake. "Well doesn't the Snake King need it? OK I'm done by!" annd then he leaves. "Who was he?" Jr. asked. "Skaes the Hypnobrai general. He He took the Hypnobrai Fangblade too." Milo answerd. "Oh no! Now they only need one more to reawacen reawaken The Great Devour!" Zane said. Chapter 10: Seriously! Sooner a later Nicholas has defieded the Zane 5,000 robot. "Yes! I beat him!" Nick said. "but hers anather!" Zane ZX said pointing to anater robot. "I am Zane 6,000!" it said. "Oh no not again." Jr. said pulling out his sword. So they fight and then Zane 6,000 gives up. "Have you herd of the Green Ninja?" Zane asked. "Yes and the only way well know who it is is when we onlock our True Potential!!" said Milo. "And our heart is the key!" Nick said. "That's what Sensei Wu said!" Zane exlamed. Chapter 11: Tick Tock Zane helpes Nick fight Zane 6,000 when Milo sees an old guy in a gocart. "Guys chek it out, gramps is in a gocart!" Milo sayes meanly. "Well that's not nice." Jr. said to Milo. "Well if it isnet my favorite nefu nephew! Zane come hear!" says the man. "Uncle Zen!" Zane ZX said. "Well if it isn't..... the robot I made that broke out of chail jail! Oh dear." Zen said. Then he ran over Zane 6,000 and said "that's anuf enough of that! Oh Frank or as you can call him Zane 8,000!" said Zen. "What about 7,000?" Milo asked. "Oh he blew up the second I tightent the loos bolt!" Zen said. Rumble RUMBLE! "What's that!" Jr. whind whined. "I'm back!" The Snake King said trying to eat Jr. "Leave him alone!" Zane said shining like a whit star. "Wow! His True Potential!" Nicholas said, Chapter 12: Big Shock When Nicholas falles of the boat he finds Nayru's lost ship he tells Milo to gome come with the Earthe Fangblade and Zane ZX can come too. "Ok lets go!" Milo said. So Milo, Nicholas, and Zane went on the ship to go to the bomb and destroy the Erath Elemental Blade. When they get ther Nicholas sees... Jay Walker about to destroy the bomb! "Hey hey you um Jay! STOP!" Nicholas shouted. Jay comes over and sas=ts. "What? You... Hey! Oh! Give me the Fangblade! I'll destroy the Earth Blade." Rumble RUMBLE "The bomb is about to explode!" Milo said. "You know what I'm just gonna die becouse...." BOOM! The bomb exploded. "Oh no!" Nicholas said droping on the floor. "Nicholas! Oh right Nicholas is Jay reborn so that means that if Jay died by the bomb and oh no Nicholas!" Milo yelled trying to wake up his friend! "I'll just fall in the water and die because then he'll come back!" Jay suggested. "Go for it!" Milo said and Jay fell and drowned, but the good news is that Nicholas come back and he glowed blue. "His True Potential!" Zane said. Chapter 13: Now I'm Mad! When Milo, Nicholas and Zane got back Jr. was yelling at Zane 8,000. "My father is not a freek he is my dad I'm his...." "Robot son yes you are correct." Zane 8,000 finished Jr.'s sentence. "What! I am a real boy not a robot!" Jr. yelled just then his right eye grew red then Jr. said... "I will control you!" he said using hypnotic powers to hypnotize Zane 8,000. "No! You can't do that... Ahhh!" Zane 8,000 said but powerd down becouse Milo stuck his sword in his back. Then Jr.'s hair coverd his red eye, and he started glowing! "You found your True Potential! Oh great now I'm the only one that hasn't found it!" Milo said. "Don't worry Milo maby you just need to get some rest and think about how to unlock you'r true power!" Nicholas said. Chapter 14: Time Look The next day Milo finds a time machin and he sees into the past. "Wow! A note from Jay Dear Milo and Nicholas. I put this time machin here for you to see a long time ago, me Zane Sensei Wu and Cole found out Fangtom genaral of the Fangpyre was on his way to deliver the Fangpyre staff to Hyrule watch what happend and you'll learn more later. You'r friend Jay Walker, "Oh ok let's take a look see!" Milo said. (Note: The rest of this page is in the past so enjoy!) "Cole chek this out Sensei Wu is dancing like crazy!" Jay said. "Well I'm leaving to Hyrule to deliver the staff are you sure you don't need help?" Fangtom asked Sckales. "I'll be fine now go let'sss not get ther attensssson." Sckales said. Jay over heard Fangtom and Sckales talk. "Oh no I need to warn Milo and Nicholas!" Jay said. (End of time look) "Well that was short ok I have to wath out for the...…" VROOM! The Fangpyre trush drove in. "What's oh no not good!" Jr. said. "I Fangtom am here to deliver my staff to the Great Devour!" "Wow! What a cowinsidens coincidence!" Milo said. VROOM! Fangtoms gone. "Oh no look the staff is on the ship!" Chapter 15: Old Lost Friend..... "Milo, Milo wake up...." said a voice. "What? Who? Link is that you?" Milo said. "Folow my voice." it said. Then Milo finds he's in Hyrule Field. "What why am I here?" Milo asked. "I'ts me Link you'r best friend. I am here to say.... DIE!!" he said growing bigger and turns into a robot. "Zane 8,000 it's you what do you want?" Milo asked. "Oh I want to make you feel like you'r dead or you realy are dead!" Zane 8,000 said. "No hes dead and so are you!" Milo said fighting as hard as he could. "You'r slow how about I kill you!" Zane 8,000 said. "What is it with you and killing me!" Milo said running away. "And what have you don't with Link!" Milo screamed. "Link is dead and if I kill you you can see him again!" Zane 8,000 said. CRAK! Milo and Zane 8,000 wher in Nayru's Lake and then..... Chapter 16 Showdown with the Robot …… Zane 8,000 killed a blue snake that was going to kill him. "What the you can't kill me I'm...." Milo said glowing green. "The Green Ninja!" Milo said grabing his sword. "You DIE" Zane 8,000 said. said. "No you! Hya!" Milo sticks his sword in Zane 8,000's chest. "Gaaaa. You have not killed me yet!" Zane 8,000 said. "Wate wait before I ki..beat you how about we say beat not kill ok?" Milo said. "Sure ok DIE!" Zane 8,000 said beating Milo. Then a green figur apeard and knoked Zane 8,000 in a pit of lava. "I did it I beat him and I'm the Green Ninja!" Milo said. "Milo you woke every one up!" Nicholas said. "Yeh I woke Bonzai up and it kicked me in the eye!" Jr. whined. "Whers Zane?" Milo asked. "He said he was going home." Jr. said. Chapter 17 No More Weapons "Well look who brok out of you'r ship Milo!" The Snake King said. "Awsome! Now wher gamna gonna die! Great!" Nicholas said sarcasticly. Then the Great Devour eats all of their weapons. "My knunjucks!" Nicholas yelled. "My sword!" Milo yelled. "I guess that leaves us with one weopon." Milo said running toward Nayru's Lake. "The Sword of Wisdom!" Milo grabes the Sword and the Gret Devour changes he looks like sea wead with a head. "Milo it's not working you cant use the sword against him!" Jr. yelled. "That what can I do?" Milo asked doging the Snake King. Chapter 18: Ninja-GO! "Milo remember Spinjitzu Island use Spinjitzu now!" Nicholas said to Milo. "All right but how?" Milo asked. "You know when you twirl around and say Ninja-GO!" Nicholas answered. "All right but I cant will while you wher talking I tried!" Milo said. Ahh! The Snake King leaped on top of Jr. "Jr.!" Milo and Nicholas said together. "Let him go!" Milo said twirling around into a green tornado. "Ninja-Gooo!" Milo yelled knocking the Snake King away from Jr. "You did it!" Jr. said. "but hes not dead yet!" "What!" Milo asked. "ok I'll do it again Ninja-GO!" Milo twirled around into anather green tornado. "Go Milo Go!" Nicholas said. Ahhh! The Great Devour explodes. Chapter 19: New Home "You did it Milo! You defeded the Snake King!" Nicholas said giving Milo a high five. "Now we need to fix my boat it was destroyed during the fight." Milo said puting a big brick on the table. "I have an idea we can use the Tornado of Creation to rebuild the boat!" Jr. suggested. "All right Ninja-go!" Nicholas, Jr., and Milo yelled. "Wow our new home!"Category:Legends of Ogaji Category:Legends of Ogaji Episodes Category:Ninjago: Milo's Adventures Books Category:Books Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories